Someone Like You
by TayliaNinja
Summary: A songfic using Someone Like You by Boys Like girls to describe the growth Owen and Audrey's relationship with added missing moments. Owen/Audrey.


The song is Someone Like You by Boys Like Girls. I do not own the lyrics nor Crash Into Me by Albert Borris.

**Someone Like You**

_I'm wearin' thin,_

_I couldn't tell you,_

_The city I'm in,_

_The streets and the buildings,_

_The places I've been,_

_Or where the stars goin',_

_It's daylight again,_

_Or where the time went._

_Oh, who can save me now?_

The sun burned Owen's eyes as he looked out the window. He turned his eyes away, focusing on the seat in front of him. Nirvana blasted in his ears, Audrey's voice joining in during the chorus. Owen pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and leaned back in his seat in the car. Frank was driving and the car felt very warm to him. Owen pushed some of his blankets off of himself. He pulled the blanket closer to his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, Audrey was looking at him. He turned his gaze and met hers.

He looked away.

_My life in the rear view,_

_I'm running from Jesus,_

_Don't know where I'm goin' to._

_Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,_

_Been lookin' for someone like you,_

_I've been lookin for someone like you._

The grass felt soft on Owen's arms. He lay in the grass, his arms under his head. Owen picked up a chip from the chip bag and nibbled on it, watching Jin-Ae read her poetry. Jin-Ae's black hair hung in front of her face, shielding her eyes from view. The sun was beating down on Owen's face and he welcomed the warmth. Audrey sat next to him, taking a sip of the hard lemonade Own had passed off to her. They had just has a conversation about nearby suicides and he has come off pretty well. Owen raised his eyes to Audrey's shaved and beautiful head. She had been looking at him and her eyes met his once more.

He gave her a weak smile, putting the chip down in the green grass next to him. She smiled at the ground, breaking her gaze from his.

_So, sing me a song,_

_I know all the words too,_

_And I'll sing along,_

_Could you be my savior?_

_Been out here too long,_

_And I've just been lookin' for somewhere to belong,_

_They'll be holdin on,_

_So, can you save me now?_

The car drives along freeway at a slightly faster rate than he would have been driving. It was late at night and the stars were out in the clear sky. The moon was out, creating a strange shadow on the cars around them. Owen watched the red backlights of other cars that they were driving with. There was a surprising amount of cars on the freeway, seeing as it was twelve thirty. A large silver truck flew by, making an unusual sound in his ears. He heard the light sound of Jin-Ae's snoring at the front right seat of the car. Frank sighed in the driver seat. He had been driving for a long time.

Audrey shifted next to him. Owen looked over at her, moving just slightly so the blankets would not move with him and disturb her. Her face was in the shadows. Owen sighed and leaned back into the door, turning his legs slightly onto the seat for comfort.

"Owen?" Audrey whispered.

Frank's head moved slightly from the front seat, aware that people were finally awake. Owen leaned over toward Audrey, still trying to be as silent as possible as to not wake up Jin-Ae.

"Yeah?"

There was a soft silence for about a minute before Owen heard Audrey moving around. She unbuckled her seat belt and scooted over to Owen. His pulse quickened and he held his breath, wondering what she was doing.

"Scoot," Audrey ordered as she leaned her body over his. She sat on his lap and adjusted so they were almost lying along the seat and rested her head on his chest. Then she pulled the gentle blanket back over them.

"Audrey?" Owen mumbled, shocked by her sudden closeness.

"It's cold in here." Audrey replied, nuzzling closer to him.

Owen smiled. The heater was on full-blast. It was hot, not cold. But he said nothing, drifting off once again into sleep. This time, it was more peaceful.

_My life in the rear view,_

_I'm running from Jesus,_

_Don't know where I'm goin' to._

_Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,_

_Been lookin' for someone like you,_

_I've been lookin for someone like you._

Owen kissed Audrey's neck softly. She sighed, her bare body rested over his. Owen smiled and she leaned into him closer, getting more comfortable in his arms.

Her smell was wonderful and her taste lingered on his lips. He pulled the blanket over their bodies and sighed, listening to her now even breathing.

"Audrey," he whispered, placing his hand tighter around her waist.

He fell asleep that night, for once not a bit lonely.

_When the stars explode,_

_And I'm all alone,_

_When they start to see the smoke,_

_When I'm finally burnin' out,_

_I'll need someone to carry me home safe and sound,_

Audrey and Owen tumbled down the hill, toward the river. They laughed, spitting up bits of mud onto each other and the ground. The ground was wet and muddy, just like they were. When they finally skidded to a stop, Owen was on top of her.

He laughed quietly, blinking to try to get mud out of his eyes. Then he saw her looking at him. She had a poorly concealed look of adoration in her eyes, like she liked what she saw when she looked at him.

He leaned down for a kiss and she tasted like mud. He never thought he'd think mud tasted good until now.

_My life in the rear view,_

_I'm running from Jesus,_

_Don't know where I'm goin' to._

_I got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,_

_Been lookin' for someone like you,_

Audrey had Pinky still in her hand. Owen laughed and swat playfully at Pinky, causing Audrey to take Pinky aware and hide her. Audrey looked at him with laughing eyes.

"Owen hurt Pinky." Audrey said.

Own raised his eyebrows and leaned over her lap to look for Pinky. She was hidden behind Audrey's back.

"She needs a kiss," Audrey spoke in a voice that demanded attention.

Owen looked at her, then the pink sock. He smiled, taking hold of his girlfriend's arm and pulling Pinky into view. He leaned closer, his lips almost to the sock before taking it out of her hand. He put the sock on the seat next to him and kissed the back of Audrey's hand gently.

Audrey was smiling slightly when he raised his head. Then he took her hand in his, leaning close. Pinky lay forgotten on the seat next to them.

"I can think of somebody who else who needs a kiss."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled and pressed her lips to his.

_My life in the rear view,_

_I'm running from Jesus,_

_Don't know where I'm goin' to._

_Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,_

_Been lookin' for someone like you,_

_I've been lookin for someone like you,_

_I've been lookin for someone like you._


End file.
